


shine like a diamond

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Jongin is 35, M/M, Top!Jongin, but not really, face fucking, jongin in a dress, kind of, kind of dom!sehun, kind of sub!jongin, sehun is 24, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five years after their break up they meet again, but this time it’s Jongin who’s wearing a dress.





	shine like a diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pink Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245124) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> idk what this is but i decided that if sehun is into dresses why not once he's older that he wants to see jongin in one? So it kind of happens but everything in between is one big mess (i know i repeat how much bigger sehun is at least 19238923 times but i'm too lazy to change it and come on broad big tall sehun is a sight to see anyways lol), i'm sorry for the smut i haven't written smut for idk how long orz, generally i'm sorry for posting the fic too.
> 
> Also please don't hate me too much i have no beta bc i'm unable to trust humans lone wolf and i know 10 words in english without knowing what dictionary is and i write while repeating the said words all over again bc i want to write despite everything \o/ this being said warning for typos, grammatical mistakes and plot holes all over the place! I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless!

Meeting Jongin after five years, Sehun thought he would feel at least a little bit angry or annoyed, yet all he felt was emptiness and craving. He wished to run his hands through Jongin's hair, kissing the older man's lips all over again, leaving small bites on his jaw and feel his palms on his hips. But at the same time, Sehun could still feel the bitterness in his throat from back then, the reason why they broke up.

If someone was to ask Sehun who Kim Jongin was to him, Sehun would say his first and last love, the man with whom he wished to spend all his life with, the only one with whom Sehun could say he was himself. Unfortunately, they were no longer together and Sehun could only answer that Kim Jongin was no one else but a memory.

When Sehun was nineteen, he was already taller and broader than Jongin. He was still growing, his face lost the baby fat and he was now more masculine, more firm, he had muscles too, he was getting stronger. The beautiful pink dresses and the small ribbons no longer looked beautiful on him. Or maybe he no longer felt comfortable in them.

With the years, back then nineteen years old Sehun started to feel more confident in his own body, buying pretty pink things, longingly looking at the bright pink skirt and the lovely flower dress, Sehun looked at the same way the big men's leather pants and jackets. With the same love for the cute pink and purple ribbons, he was staring at the big watches. Being in love with the girly part of his self, if he even could call it like this, the desire to look soft and small and sweet, this much Sehun grew to love the power he had, the strength. He liked how he could grab Jongin's hips with force and pull him closer, he liked how Jongin kept his eyes on his shoulders.

Back then, for a short while, Sehun and Jongin were happy with the changes. Sehun still wore heels, Jongin still bought him beautiful dresses, Sehun still greeted him with them, a little toy or butt plug inside, making him soft and wet, ready to be filled. But sometimes Sehun wanted to push Jongin down and ravish him, sometimes he wanted to be powerful, sometimes he simply wished to see Jongin under him, moaning his name and begging.

Jongin had never let him do so back then and Sehun was too scared to ask about it, to beg if he had to. He had a simple wish, he didn't mind Jongin to use him when his business was too much, too stressful. Sehun was falling on his knees, opening his mouth and let Jongin fuck it without thinking how uncomfortable the position might be and then spread his legs as wide as he could and letting Jongin wreck him. Sehun was ready to do anything but Jongin had too much pride.

The reason for their break up was stupid, childish, but at the same time so meaningful to Sehun. One day he came back from his classes, tired and wrecked, he had never thought that his literature classes and dance practice would be this tiring as then. The night before Jongin had wrecked his body as if he owned it, and he did in a way, Sehun barely could stand on his legs through the whole dance practice.

Once he walked in their flat, Jongin's flat, since Sehun had moved in there just when he turned sixteen, Sehun saw the beautiful yet too short dark red dress on their bed, the beautiful black heels and the dark red lipstick with the black wig next to them. Jongin wanted a play and Sehun had never felt sicker with himself and Jongin as he felt then.

"Hey, baby, you're back early." Jongin walked out of the bathroom, wet, gorgeous and perfect. Sehun couldn't manage to smile, he just looked and wondered what he was doing. "Are you okay, love?" Jongin asked with concern in his voice and moved closer to his lover.

"Beautiful dress." Sehun said with deeper voice, he had trouble gulping down and he knew that this wasn't going to end well if he didn't shut up right at this moment.

"I saw it today, while I was driving to the office. It's going to look so good on you, don't you think?" As excited and happy as Jongin sounded, this sick and weak Sehun felt.

"Why don't you put it on?" Sehun had asked then, his eyes boring into Jongin's. This question meant more than simple curiosity and both realized this. As much as Sehun was ready to give everything for Jongin, despite being so much younger, Sehun wanted to make sure that this relationship was healthy. He wanted to know what Jongin was ready to do anything and everything for him too.

That time wasn't the time for Sehun to witness it, Jongin was a man with position, with money, with people under him. Jongin was a man whose pride and dignity were letting him only to play with a child in his house, but not to let this child to see him weak and vulnerable under, lying down on the sheets, moaning his name with desperation. Back then Jongin wished to keep his man pride in check and he didn't even consider that maybe this was what Sehun wished all along, simple security that he was worthy for Jongin to show some weakness.

Instead, Jongin shook his head, chuckled awkwardly and said he would never wear a dress. These words broke something inside Sehun then. If he could explain, he was going to say it was something similar to living in a bubble full with clear and sweet air under the water, until you try to poke the bubble and it breaks, leaving you with no air but make you gulp the burning water in your lungs. This was how Sehun felt then, he felt betrayed too.

Their fight was ugly. Calling names, pushing each other, Sehun realized then that he was no longer weaker than Jongin. They pushed each other away, Sehun took the dress and tried to tear it apart. Jongin mentioned money, how much he took care of Sehun, how expensive Sehun was, in the middle of his anger Jongin had missed noticing what names he called Sehun without meaning, but the younger took them in his heart and lock himself away.

Both of them were hurt, both were hurt because they didn't trust each other, but both were hurt because after years, loving and caring for each other, they had never said what was on their mind, never opened their hearts. Sehun was ready to give everything, Jongin was ready to take everything, but this was one sided and they had never considered what it was for the other.

Sehun had walked away then, promising to never look for Jongin, to never even care for him. He took only a few of his clothes, the ones he got by working part time and bought them, he didn't touch any of the clothes Jongin bought him, while saying how pretty Sehun was going to look in them. Sehun cried on his way out, a palm over his mouth, eyes blurry with tears and shaking shoulders. Jongin didn't try to stop him.

However, Sehun didn't know that once he closed the door, Jongin took the vase they bought together on their anniversary, threw it against the wall, while screaming his throat out and falling on his knees devastated. Maybe then Jongin hadn't realized where the problem started from, but he knew he was one of the reasons for it. And if Jongin was the first love which Sehun had, Jongin knew that Sehun would be his last even before putting his hands on the boy. The boy had left and Jongin had nothing else to blame except himself.

Sehun had kept his promise, he hadn't looked for Jongin, he didn't bother because he knew he was going to cry and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be miserable again. Three months part time jobs and handling classes and dancing practices were needed for Sehun to get noticed and be brought to be a model. The money were good, he was natural. He didn't mention the times he was in front of the mirror, trying to use his expression to seduce Jongin. He didn't mention he liked wearing dresses, or that he liked cute things or that he wished to be smaller.

He didn't need to. The clothes which he was wearing were making him feel powerful. One time tight leather and beautiful metal chains, the other time cute pink sweater and white shorts barely hiding anything, he was beautiful. He knew this, he craved it and people got to notice him. Two years later, Sehun had to quit university and he was already everywhere. Walking on runways, leaving for abroad, missing for months while working on his career outside, he was a big name in his third year, on his forth, he was already one of the best.

Soon after this his face, his expressions and his presence were craved for the dramas, the movies and Sehun wished to go for it. He wanted to be someone, he was by now, but he felt as if it wasn't enough. He feared he was only a face, a name which was going to be forgotten, but soon he was more than that. Playing serious supporting role in a movie, soon made him having different name in the public's mouths. It changed from the model Oh Sehun with the pretty face, to the one who didn't fear to show something out of the standards. Soon Oh Sehun was the model and actor which took everyone's breath away.

From the supporting roles, Sehun soon was a lead actor, his presence had never betrayed him. One of the most promising new designers had contacted him, asking for him to be his main model, the one who would show that even men could wear dresses and be confident into themselves. Sehun had to ask his manager, as much as he wished to support this cause, since he was part of this too, he feared of losing what he gained.

His manager, a short but extremely beautiful girl, Sehun had a secret crush on her as long as he knew her, jumped on him and explained that this was finally a way for Sehun to show his true colors. As quiet as she had always been, she knew that Sehun kept his eyes on the female clothes a lot more than it was considered normal. And she was more than willing to make him take a breath.

This was the reason why Sehun was in a beautiful bright red dress, the one which was falling down to the ground, having his chest exposed, his broad shoulders and back just as much, he was shining and burning. They made his hair to stand out with the bright orange color, he thought no one would look good with it. His makeup was dark, but made him look alluring.

Sehun was the star then, the first show of the designer was as extraordinary as every other model. It was in a hotel, a gala-performance in the big hall of the hotel. The hotel was one of the biggest and the most expensive ones, only the big names could afford and Sehun knew the moment he stepped there that it wasn't a good decision for him to be here.

The show had started while some of the performances started at a podium in front of all the tables, on which men and women, all of them looking richer than the other, were sitting with shining eyes and gulping down at the young bodies in front of them. The models were wearing short, easy to move clothes, dancing and acting. They were the new faces from the company for which Sehun was working at.

Sehun and the others who had already names on their backs, were moving between the tables, speaking with the guests and were slowly preparing for their own show. Sehun, as he was wearing the most expensive dress and he was late to realize that the small shining parts of the dress were actually diamonds and there was gold too, he realized that the dress might cost more than his own life, so he grew to be extra careful while moving around.

Sehun grew to like the attention, the lustful stares, the bites of the lips and the dark eyes, he liked it, he was happy to see the reactions people had towards him. He liked to share a couple of words with some of the people on the tables. Some asked about his dress, some asked about his decision to wear it, others were curious if there were real diamonds on it and Sehun was more than willing to share.

When he decided to take this job, his manager with a little bit awkward voice and just as much of shaking hands, told him that the man whose idea was for the show to be held in this expensive hotel was no other but Kim Jongin, the best friend of the designer and someone whose connection would help the show and the models to shine more than ever. Kim Jongin was someone Sehun wasn't sure if he was ready to meet yet, but he saw him on the dark corner, drinking wine, wearing one of the best suits for the night, his dark hair was pushed back, his eyes were fierce, looking at everyone else but Sehun.

Sehun was sure that the designer would call him once the night was close to end and make him meet Jongin, Sehun was sure that he needed time for this meeting, but while moving around the tables, speaking and showing his dress while standing close to other models, the time was passing just as fast and soon he noticed the designer with bright eyes and wide smile to call him where Jongin was.

The greeting as expected was awkward, Jongin smiled at Sehun as if he was some stranger from whom Jongin could take money and Sehun tried to use his best model smile without giving any sign that he and Jongin had bigger history than it seemed. Once their mutual friend excused himself and left towards someone else to speak about his future plan, Jongin turned to stare at Sehun, as if he was seeing him for the first time in his life. His eyes were roaming over his body as if he was some shining diamond finally fallen from the sky and was now in the hands of the poorest man.

"What is it?" Sehun couldn't help but ask. He was aware that maybe Jongin didn't want to speak and he was better off leaving instead of staying here, but he wished to speak with him.

"You look stunning, love." Jongin said, he used his usual warm and gentle voice with which he spoke when Sehun was close to him.

"I know." Sehun replied as dryly as he could and Jongin couldn't help but laugh.

"You really grew up." Jongin commented and chuckled. "I believe I'm blind for realizing this now."

"I wonder." Sehun mumbled against the rim of the glasses full with orange juice. As much as he wished to drink wine or whiskey, it was unfortunate that he couldn't let himself be intoxicated even a little bit while he was around Jongin.

"I'm sorry." Jongin said unsure and he turned his head so that he was facing the other side, away from Sehun.

"What for, I wonder?" Sehun chuckled. "Years passed, Jongin, why would you do this now?"

There was curiosity, indeed there was one, but majority of it was the fact that he couldn't understand why now, why Jongin thought now was the good decision to say something like this. Sehun was in the middle of work, he had to go up on the stage again, to move around to act with the other models, he had to kiss a girl with a suit. Sehun didn't understand why Jongin wasn't trying to do this outside of their strange and done by fate meeting.

"I realized I was wrong in my ways with you and how I wasn't ready to give myself to you fully. I suppose I believed you're simply a child on whom I couldn't lean on, but I was your only support." Jongin spoke in one breath. If he was nervous, he didn't show it fully. His knuckles were white while holding his glass, this was the only sign for his emotions.

"You're a coward, Kim Jongin." Sehun noticed the sign from his manager that he should go back on stage and he moved away from Jongin, but he was stopped by warm hand on his wrist.

"Listen, can we speak after this? When you're free, I can drive you home and we can speak, I need to speak with you."

"What if I don't want to speak with you? What's going to happen then?" Sehun turned around but chuckled when Jongin looked like he was ready to protest and make a scene, he was still the same old controlling Jongin he knew. "Okay, I'll be done after two hours, I came here with my manager anyways, so I'll need the ride home."

The show went on, Sehun was happy with how the evening moved until the end, maybe he wasn't satisfied with his talk with Jongin, but it was given, they haven't met for five years. Sehun met many people, some of which were interested in him and were willing to cast him for roles, or let him wear their clothes, be the face of their magazine or simply use him for his pretty face.

By the end of it, Sehun had quite a lot of new numbers in his phone and he was more than happy when he showed them to his manager. She seemed just as excited for him, both of them knew how they could use this to gain money and earn better support. Sehun explained to her that he was going to get a ride from Jongin and he didn't miss her frown.

"Are you sure about this?" She spoke and moved closer to him. "I know it's not my business but..." Sehun leaned down and pecked her lips, smiled widely at her and shook his head.

"It's my life to live." Sehun said and poked her nose. "You are the voice of wisdom which will scold me as much as possible when I mess up."

"You're unbelievable." She chuckled and shook her head. Turning around she winked at Sehun and walked away while shaking her hand above her head. "You're always welcome on my couch to cry over your broken heart with ice cream."

"You're the best!" Shouting after her, Sehun turned around and walked towards the front of the hotel where Jongin was supposed to be and waiting for him.

They shared short greetings while Sehun got inside the car. Sehun didn't miss the look Jongin gave him once again. Sehun had already noticed that he was bigger than Jongin, stronger and broader. His body was better than Jongin's, despite being with ripped jeans, white shirt and leader jacket, he was sure his body was now better defined than Jongin's. This gave him a small sick satisfaction too.

They didn't speak, which was funny, because this was the excuse for this drive and Sehun was close to laughing alone, but he hold back. He didn't wish to humiliate Jongin in any way, not when he was sure that the man's pride was just as strong as it had always been. So he stayed quiet, only showing the directions towards his flat. The night was quiet one, barely any cars out, the lights were beautiful, the sky was dark and black, no stars because the air was so dirty that it would be a miracle if a star was seen.

Once they stopped in front of Sehun's building, Jongin cleared his throat and Sehun spoke up first. It wasn't his plan to ask Jongin to have a drink at his place. He didn't plan for his heart to beat faster when Jongin agreed and he surely as hell didn't want to push Jongin against his front door and attack his lips as if he was a starving man, but this was what happened and Sehun wasn't sure if he wanted to complain about it when Jongin kissed him back just as desperately.

The kiss was full with teeth, bites and saliva, tongues moving as if they had mind of their own and hands roaming under shirts and pants, Sehun couldn't resist but grab Jongin's hips and pull him closer, making the older to moan sinfully in his mouth. Sehun liked how soft Jongin's hips were under his fingers, he wanted to leave bruises and he was sure he was going to do it by the end of the night.

"Bed," Jongin mumbled against his lips and Sehun grunted as response.

Sehun didn't hesitate to put his palms lower on Jongin's hips, so that he could grab Jongin's thighs and pull the older up and make him circle his legs around his waist and bring him to the bedroom. Before doing so, Sehun made sure his front door was closed and locked, he didn't want some kind of surprise, not when he was going to mess with Jongin.

The surprised squeak Jongin let out once he was up in Sehun's hold, brought such a grand satisfaction inside Sehun. He felt powerful and in control, something which he didn't imagine to feel before. Even though, he knew he had his power over Jongin from before, the final word was from Jongin. Now he could feel how different it was. Maybe it was the desperation, both of them loved each other, they broke up too fast into their relationship and they missed each other. Their kisses, their touches, neither of them cared so much for the dignity right now, they were too thirsty for each other to care.

When Sehun put Jongin on his bed, he attacked the older's neck and started to take off his suit. Slowly, but he took his own pleasure out of it, despite the years without meeting each other or touching each other, Sehun still know that biting Jongin's collarbones would make him groan and sucking his nipples would make him arch his back. Sehun moved his hands to Jongin's sides, tightening the hold over the soft skin and both of them moaned.

Jongin was out of his shirt and his pants, only on boxers, painfully hard and leaking, Sehun was still between his legs, still with his jeans on and his eyes running over every curve, every detail on Jongin's body. His skin was as soft as he remembered, his hips as firm, his dick as big, if there was someone more beautiful than Jongin naked and needy with desperation on Sehun's bed, the younger couldn't believe.

"Sehun, love, come to me." Jongin begged, the words woke up something in Sehun. Jongin was begging, despite never doing so before, but the words were demanding and Sehun moved away from the older. Jongin frowned and moved on his elbows, ready to react if Sehun was ready to reject him.

"Put a dress for me." Sehun said instead. "I want to ride you, while you're wearing a dress."

There was a moment of silence. Jongin was staring at Sehun, as if the younger had lost his mind, recalling their fight years ago. If Jongin had his man's pride hurt, if he had some dignity to give or some more excuses as of why he couldn't degrade himself to Sehun's level, now was the time for him to speak and honestly, Sehun dreaded that he was going to be rejected one more time for the same reason.

Jongin closed his eyes, moving down on the bed and put his palms over his face. Both of them were nervous, but Jongin had to decide if he was ready to give everything to Sehun. If Sehun looked beautiful, soft yet powerful with a dress, Jongin wasn't sure he was willing to put something like this on his body and show confidence with it. If anything, Jongin was used to be in charge, to control everyone and everything but never let anyone do the same for him. Maybe now it was his time to check if he loved and trusted Sehun, after years of never seeing each other.

"I wanted to marry you." Jongin said instead. "I couldn't believe you left me and I needed three years to realize the reason why you left me and I was coward for two more. I do not think I'll be used to have you in charge, I think I'll need time for any of this. I'm not even used to how much bigger you are now compared to me." Jongin moved his hands away to stare at his much younger lover. "I will put the dress for you but..."

"When you feel uncomfortable I'll stop." Sehun was fast to say. He didn't want to push Jongin above his limits and he was willing to take as much as he was given. But his heart felt lighter, leaning down to leave a gentle peck on Jongin's lips before leaving to get the dress ready.

Along the way Sehun took a towel and walked towards the bathroom, he could guess that Jongin was going to need some time alone before they moved on. The dress was short satin one, black in color and very comfortable to wear, Sehun had bought it with Jongin on his mind and wore it couple of times at home when he needed to have a moment of his own. The dress was going to look perfect on Jongin, especially with his body and his long legs, Jongin was going to look magnificent and Sehun couldn't wait to see it.

While being in the bath, Sehun took out a bottle of lube and took out one of his toys, pink butt plug which made him wide and soft, he hadn't let anyone to be inside him since Jongin and he had only played with himself, so he was going to work on himself before letting Jongin to do anything. It wasn't distrust, it was simple desire which might push them to move on faster and Sehun didn't wish their first time after years to be hand in hand with the pain of being reckless.

Once he worked himself open, while panting and letting out quiet whiny moans, Sehun put the middle in size toy inside him and hissed at the stretch but it was going to be more than enough to feel comfortable later. Straightening his back, Sehun decided that he wasn't going to bother putting his boxers on, so he walked back to his bedroom naked and willing, he was still hard, Sehun could see how Jongin's eyes darkened when he noticed the small wetness between the strong thighs Sehun had.

"Go, the dress is in the bathroom, I brought you a towel, in case you want to take shower." Or in other words if Jongin needed time to get ready, he could use the shower as excuse or simply to decide if he was doing this or he was leaving.

While waiting, Sehun was getting ready on his bed, condoms and a bottle of lube by his side and a palm full of the lube moving over his length. It was three years ago, his first time with a woman that Sehun realized he liked his dick to be a sticky wet mess. He liked the wetness, he liked the sounds and since then he was using too much lube for his hand. That was how Jongin walked in the room, the black dress embracing all of his curves and making him look more sensual than usual. The length of the dress was as short as Sehun experienced it but his taller frame made it seem even shorter, but Jongin made it seem perfect. Just barely hiding his hips, front and behind, Jongin was as hard as Sehun was feeling with his legs wide spread on the bed, one arm under his head and the other wet on his dick waiting to be filled.

"You're so filthy." Jongin whispered loud enough for Sehun to hear and laugh. Jongin's eyes were on the wet hand, moving up and down in such lazy rhythm that Jongin wondered from where the patience was coming from.

"You've always loved me filthy." Sehun replied and winked at Jongin before moaning when Jongin touched himself through the fabric of his dress. "You're so beautiful. I knew this dress would be perfect for you."

"Did you buy it with me on your mind, baby?" Jongin moved closer to the bed, still touching himself, his teeth on his lips and eyes not even once leaving the stretched around the toy rim and the wet strings of lube and precum falling down Sehun's dick, balls and thighs. Sehun was so sinfully pretty right now.

"I have a purple skirt for you and red dress too with high heels, fuck, you're going to love how they sit on your hips." Sehun said a little bit breathless and arched his back when Jongin put his fingers close to his rim, touching the sensitive skin and teasing the toy.

"I can't wait for them, then." Jongin spoke confidently and as fast the words left his mouth, this fast he put his hands on Sehun's hips and pulled him closer, moving between Sehun's thighs, their hard ons between them while Jongin started moving his hips and his mouth was biting Sehun's skin, uncaring about the bruises he might leave on his body.

"Are you sure about this?" Sehun moaned the question and put his palms on Jongin's shoulders, slightly pushing him so that he could see his eyes.

"Yes." The older replied determined, he didn't need much time thinking once he saw the dress and put it on. He wanted to please Sehun, this was given, he missed him, it was obvious, he craved him, it was understanding, but he wanted to be pleased, loved and taken care of too.

The years being away from Sehun, the stress, the lack of affection in his life and the need to have the love of his life by his side, left Jongin to be as desperate as he had never thought he could be. He wanted to be loved, touched and craved for, tonight he had seen what he wanted once again in Sehun's eyes and he wasn't ready to let it go, simply because he was a man and he was asked to be in a dress.

"I love you." Sehun hiccupped, he saw how serious and sure of himself Jongin was right now, he could see the desire, the acceptance that Sehun wanted to do something too, something to please him, to show him he was powerful enough too.

"I've always loved you and I will always love you." Jongin moved up to kiss Sehun then, short but sweet kiss, the one showing how much they needed each other through the five years of separation and how much their love kept on being genuine.

From then on, they moved on the action. Sehun moved so that he could flip them over and move Jongin up on the bed, moving the dress up, so that he could see Jongin's dick standing proudly hard and red, leaking and needy just as his owner.

"Don't touch, only look." Sehun had ordered and turned around, kneeling between Jongin's legs, Sehun turned his back at the older and moved low, still on his knees and now on elbows, his ass up in the air while slowly he was reached back and removed slowly the plug outside of his entrance.

The feeling of the lube falling, noticing how wet he was still inside and how open he was, Sehun let out a lewd moan. In that moment Jongin cursed and took a sharp breath of air, Sehun didn't miss the way Jongin's hands were moving around the bed and holding the sheets instead of having his palms on Sehun's hips. However, the order was an order and Jongin wasn't going to be the one to break it.

Sehun's inside and his heart were full with warmth. He could see how much Jongin wanted to push him down and fuck him right away, but he wanted to follow Sehun. This was what Sehun wanted five years ago, an actual agreement that both of them had power in their relationship, in a way submission to each other and letting the other to control. Something which back then Jongin wasn't ready to give and maybe now he was ready to try. But not for very long, as Sehun's hips started to tremble, showing clearly how needy he was feeling.

"Sehun, baby, can we have a deal?" Jongin spoke in hoarse voice and a groan when Sehun freed his hands so that he could grab his asscheeks and spread them so that Jongin could see even clearer how the pink wet rim was twitching on air without anything to fill it.

"What deal?" Sehun's voice sounded calm and collected, so far from what Jongin was feeling and the struggle he fought not to attack Sehun without actually asking, something he would be doing five years ago without blinking. But back then Jongin knew he owned Sehun, now he knew he wanted Sehun to own him as much.

"Let me fuck your brains out and I'll let you fuck my mouth." Jongin proposes a little bit breathless and unable to look anywhere else other than the shiny by the sweat arched back in front of him, the full thighs and hips, ready to be marked and bruised.

"This sounds tempting." Sehun almost moaned, spreading his cheeks even more, now painfully looking but it made Jongin gulp down his saliva and take a deep breath through his nose.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered so desperately that all the pride he wished to keep and tried to look less desperate than he was feeling was gone and thrown out of the window just as fast as his heart was beating for the younger man in front of him.

"Yeah...daddy boo." Jongin cursed under his breath and put his hands in his hair before moving, the dress getting higher up his thighs, stick to his skin as second one because of the sweat, he didn't even know if he was sweating because the room was hot, or it was his nerves playing with him because he was nervous and willing and desperate and still madly in love. The nickname, not exactly meant just as in the past because Jongin had never wanted to be a daddy but he clearly liked when Sehun teased him about their age and position, brought so much fire in his guts because Sehun was just as willing as he was.

Jongin carefully moved on his knees, making sure he didn't push Sehun in any way, he didn't even touch him, but he pushed his dress up, moaning when he felt the wet cloth moving up his body, making him even hotter and bothered because he actually liked it, he let his backside to be covered with the dress. He moved closer to Sehun then, still on his knees, when the younger felt him, he let go of his cheeks and let them wiggle in front of Jongin. Without a thought the older took one in his hand and lean down to bite the soft skin, just as soft as he remembered.

His free hand moved under Sehun, grabbing Sehun's hip bone and pulled his backside even higher while giving a teasing lick on the itching to be filled hole in from of him and Sehun groaned at the action. Jongin freed his other hand and pushed Sehun's upper body lower so that Sehun had to turn his head on the side, in order to keep breathing normally, chest glued on the bed. Jongin moved over Sehun, gulping when he realized how much bigger Sehun was once again for the night, feeling so aroused thinking about how easy it was for Sehun to manhandle him now. Leaning down, Jongin kissed Sehun's back and sighed.

"Condom?" they hadn't used one before, but then they weren't with others, clearly clean but now Jongin didn't know. He knew for himself, having in mind that he barely put his dick in anyone but Sehun, the beautiful grown Sehun, was now a stranger in a way.

"I'm clean." The boy, man now, replied. "What about you?"

"Me too," Jongin mumbled against the skin, feeling slightly relieved and feeling a little bit guilty because of it too.

"Then are you doing it?" Sehun moved his head, trying to meet Jongin's eyes but failing miserably, he was flexible but not this much and Jongin was caging him.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Jongin whispered and moved so that he could position himself. For a short moment he wondered if he should prepare Sehun a little bit more, but he seemed prepared already and in a way Jongin wanted it to hurt. Not so much because he was sadistic bastard, but because he wanted to know he wasn't dreaming.

Aligning himself, he slowly pushed inside his past lover and he hissed at the tightness, Sehun cursed and tried to relax himself as much as he could. It wasn't painful, since Sehun was still hard and panting and willing, Jongin felt as if his dick was sucked and no longer his, but it felt real, it felt as if it was heavenly soft around him and he didn't mind. Leaning down to kiss every part of the naked skin in front of him, his hands moved over the body and he slowly started to move. At first, he wanted to fuck Sehun, to make him scream and beg as he was doing once upon a time, but his heart melted when he heard the content sigh Sehun let out, despite the bad position they had and how relaxed he was under every slow but deep trust.

Instead of pushing their limits, Jongin decided that making love after years would be the better decision. While moving inside the hot walls of Sehun and loving every small almost shy thrust back in meeting his, coming from Sehun and the wet sticky but cold palm on his knee, Jongin could admire the soft but hard with muscles skin.

Sehun's skin and body had always been soft and his body long, but not this long, broad and strong. Jongin gulped down every time any muscle moved while Sehun did something and Jongin pushed into him deeper. It was fascinating, how this grown up version of the Sehun Jongin fell in love with, liked the same things, wanted to same affection, but wasn't shy to demand, to ask what he wanted for, ready to get anything he craved.

The Sehun now didn't mind pushing Jongin on his back once again and riding him without asking, arching his neck and head tilted back, tightening around Jongin, scratching the dress and the skin below while making him cum with a whiny moan and curse on top of his tongue, feeling spent and used, from simply having Sehun on top of him, eyes dark, cock hard and tongue licking the sticky mess Jongin made inside him, using his fingers to get some from between his thighs. It was so filthy and dirty but Jongin thought he was going to die and he loved every moment of it.

While Jongin was catching his breath, eyes not leaving Sehun, the latter moved away from the bed, arching his eyebrow at Jongin and slowly stroking his hard on, clearly wanting what Jongin had promised him earlier. Jongin chuckled to himself, licking his lips and slowly moving on the bed until he didn't kneeled in front of Sehun, he bit his lower lip, moving closer to the younger, palms on his knees, for the thirty five years of living, Jongin had never felt as controlled as he did now, but he had never felt as aroused as he was now. He was still soft, but he could easily feel how soon he was going to be needy again. Sehun eyed him, fingers running through his hair.

"Come on open your mouth for me, pretty boy." Sehun said with deeper voice than ever, still hoarse from the moaning he did moments ago. Jongin could see his release falling in between Sehun's thighs and for the first time he didn't care about the nicknames, the fact that they were standing on the same ground despite the years of age difference.

"Give it to me." Jongin whispered, eyes meeting Sehun's and opening his mouth wide, relaxing his jaw and getting ready to be filled. His dress was dirty and wet, falling on one side, clearing his shoulder, his hair was all over the place, making him shine so much, to be so beautiful and alluring as if he was a diamond for Sehun to break and use.

This was what Sehun was going to do. Moving his still hard dick inside the hot mouth was just the beginning before harshly pushing it deep until he hit Jongin's throat and making the older let out a small gag sound before he relaxed again, meeting Sehun's eyes once again and winked at him, clearly challenging him to give him more.

It was a surprise when Sehun cupped gently Jongin's head and moved him closer, but not deep as before, thumbs caressing his jaw as if to give him a reassurance that he wouldn't hurt him. Jongin closed his eyes, enjoying the heavy dick inside his mouth and he wondered how he agreed to this now when he couldn't give this to Sehun when they were in healthy relationship, or maybe they haven't been in one to begin with.

Sehun almost pulled out when Jongin took hold of his hips and sucked the tip, trying to overstimulate Sehun so that he could snap and do it exactly in the way he wanted to, without being worried or over-think what was going to happen if he let himself go. Sehun needed only couple of moments before he moved his hands at the back Jongin's head and tugged his hair painfully enough for Jongin's eyes to water and widened his mouth to let Sehun finally fuck his mouth fast and hard, hitting the back of this throat, making him hard again while feeling the heaviness and the saltiness in his mouth.

Jongin was glad that Sehun knew how much to push, how fast to go and how to let Jongin still grab enough air so that his lungs wouldn't kill him with a pain from the lack of it. Sehun's thrust had a rhythm for a while before Jongin decided to tease him and let out his teeth just lightly pass over the sensitive skin, not enough to scratch or hurt but enough for Sehun to feel it and moan before releasing inside Jongin's mouth with a sigh, Jongin felt the wetness between his legs, he didn't even realize how close he was, while enjoying the feeling of being used.

Without a second thought, Jongin gulped down the release in his mouth, slightly frowning at the taste, he didn't have the habit to taste it, although he was more than willing to lick Sehun clean, while getting softer. Sehun stepped back, his eyes shining with affection while trying to breathe normally again and Jongin was panting still on his knees, feeling too weak to stand up alone and he felt ashamed to show Sehun that he came for a second time while giving him a head.

"I'll bring us some wet towels." Sehun announced and walked away towards the bathroom. Jongin closed his eyes, running his hands through his wet hair. Was it now the time to speak about them or he had to leave just after he was wrecked by the man he loved? Or was it now the time for them to simply turn another page of their lives once again without each other?

Jongin was still on the ground, when Sehun came back, his eyes following Sehun, he had put on some sweatpants, letting his upper body naked and Jongin gulped down again.

"You've grown up." He stated the obvious, too quietly because he was unsure if he wanted Sehun to hear him but he did. Smirking, Sehun pulled Jongin up and let him sit down on his bed, while removing the ruined black dress from Jongin and kneeling down on the ground so that he could start cleaning Jongin from his lower body up.

"Just the height, hyung, I'm a little bit taller than you and just one size bigger than you, more muscles and broader, nothing more." Sehun spoke gently while clearing Jongin's thighs and leaving small but sweet kisses on the still sensitive skin. Even leaving small teasing kiss on the tip of Jongin's soft member, this small action made the older shudder.

"I didn't mean physically," Jongin mumbled. Sehun snapped his head up and frowned, almost stopping clearing his body and Jongin had to put his hands above Sehun's to remind he had to keep going. "Your personality, your presence, the way you hold your ground, everything, you've grown up so much."

"I got older." Sehun replied weakly and chuckled. "I wished to try this with you since was nineteen but you pushed me away." He explained and looked up to stare at Jongin, still between his legs, hands caging him. "Why did you let me do this now?" _Why did you submit to me now when we're no longer together?_ was the hidden question and Jongin sighed, cupping Sehun's face and leaning down to give him a couple of pecks on his nose, his lips, his forehead. His heart was aching for Sehun.

"I didn't trust you." He felt how Sehun tensed and was ready to move away from him, this was why Jongin didn't let go of his face. "I didn't trust myself either, because I didn't know what was going to happen to me if I let you use me like this. I simply felt content having you any time, being willing to make me happy. I was selfish."

"And you trust me now? Simply because I look bigger and stronger? Is that it?" Sehun's temper, the one he was always trying to hide from Jongin showed and the older felt the affection and the warmness inside his chest growing.

"No, I trust you now because I realized that for the past five years without you in my life, I felt empty and lonely and I had so much love to give but you weren't there." Jongin chuckled and finally let go of Sehun, if the younger wanted to run, he was free to do so. "I didn't look for you because of my pride, but I kept noticing you around and I was so angry because you didn't look for me too, but when I saw you today, so beautiful and confident, I couldn't resist."

"So everything now was just sex for you?" Sehun asked calmly, standing up and crossed his arms on his chest, leaning on the wall, closest to Jongin.

"No, it wasn't." Jongin stood up and started to put back his clothes on, his whole body was aching, he felt weak and hot and still needy, but no longer for sex and touches, but cuddles and sweet talks, but he was aware that neither of them were ready for this now and maybe he was pushing his luck still being in Sehun's flat like this. They were strangers now, weren't they?

"Then tell me what it was?" the younger demanded and Jongin started to button up his shirt.

"A way to make you be mine again, but I suppose it was only a good sex party?" Jongin chuckled at his own remark. "Actually, I simply wanted to talk with you, to catch up and try to get close to you, having your dick in my mouth and mine in your ass wasn't the plan." This time it was Sehun's turn to laugh.

"And here I was trying to use my body to get you back in my life." Sehun spoke dramatically, pushing himself away from the wall, he walked towards Jongin. "Did you like the daddy boo nickname, I'm so proud of it."

"Did you think of it now?"

"What do you think, daddy boo?" Sehun wiggled his eyebrows at Jongin. "Now let's be serious. What are we doing about each other?"

"I want you as my lover, Sehun, if you're willing, we can start over again." Jongin spoke truthfully and Sehun closed his eyes. Jongin walked closer to him, slowly but firmly put his hands on Sehun's narrow waist. "This is going to be my second chance, Sehunnie, if you say no now, I'll walk out of this flat and I'll never look for you again and you can start over. If you say yes, I'll try to make sure you'll be the happiest with me."

"You're still the same manipulating bastard as you were before, aren't you?" Sehun chuckled, looking back at Jongin and moving his arms around Jongin's neck, leaning to kiss him. "Okay" he mumbled against Jongin's lips.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, second chance and all this, but I have one condition." Jongin hummed. "I want you to wear dresses, I want you to fuck me with them, make love with me while wearing them and I want you let me do things to you."

"This is more than one condition, baby." Jongin chuckled when Sehun slapped his chest playfully. "But I agree to everything."

"Good, now let's get to bed." Sehun moved away from Jongin and jumped on the bed with wide smile on his face.

"So bossy," Jongin said scandalized but started to remove his clothes once again to get inside the bed with his boxers only and get his so much wanted cuddles with Sehun.

"You love me for this." Sehun remarked confidently and opened his arms to have Jongin in them.

"Can't deny this," Jongin agreed and put his head on Sehun's chest, closed his eyes and finally let the sleep to take over his tired body.

This was the first time for five years, for both of them to have such a calm and deep sleep as they had it now. Tomorrow they were going to wake up, get a breakfast, call sick and speak about each other, what they miss through their lives, what they wanted to do in the future, maybe make love once again, maybe they were going to have a date, but for now, they were content in each other's arms and had no intention to change it. Especially because it was the beginning of their second chance together.


End file.
